The Demigod
by Goliith
Summary: Left to wander the earth for all of eternity as a lost spirit Naruto was all alone for hundreds of year, after being alone for all that time, a helping hand is extended to him from the very person who's fault it was that he was there in the first place.


I fixed a rather huge error near the end of the chapter, I had accidentally put in a double scene, as in the same thing with with slightly different outcomes near the end of the chapter, so I removed the one I wasn't fond of and fixed the error.

I also wanted to thank the few people who reviewed and said they liked it, I may be coming out with an update in a while, I'm trying to decide on which of my stories to update first.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto walked slowly through the forested landscape, He tried not to focus on the world around him too much, and just continued walking, he had no real destination anymore, he merely wandered the earth, no goals, no achievements.

It had been this way for a long, long time. Ever since the day he died, because he was a Jinchuuriki he was destined for a fate worse than death, because of the taint of the Kyuubi's soul he was not permitted to heaven, but because of his own lifestyle and morality in life, his own soul was to pure for hell. So he was cast out from any sort of afterlife, stranded on earth as a lost soul to merely wander and watch as time passed until the world ended.

That was so long ago though...at first he didn't mind it to much, he stayed around Konoha and watched everything from a distance, he had enjoyed watching, but after a long enough time passed, everyone he knew slowly started to die, whether in battle or from some disease or old age, didn't matter to him, it hurt to much. So once all of his friends and family had passed on he left Konoha, merely coming back every couple months or years to check on everyone's families.

He had done that for a long time, until Konoha eventually succumbed to it's corrupt leaders and fell, the various clans broke away from the village and went on their own, from there Naruto continued to watch over everyone, and slowly but surely every last clan died out on their own.

Once everyone's families had died out, he was left with no purpose, nothing to do. So he started to wander the earth, as time went on he learned about all the new technologies and scientific advances that were made.

Time continued rolling, and now humanity in itself had vanished, the never ending wars led to larger more powerful weapons until eventually they discovered these 'nuclear weapons' and completely annihilated each other with them, from there it took hundreds, if not thousands of years for mankind's influence on the world to fade, but eventually every last trace of human existence faded and left the world the way it was before man, and Naruto was there to witness every minute of it.

He wasn't even sure of exactly how long it had been since he died anymore, he stopped keeping track after the first one hundred years, he had no real reason to keep track of time anyway, not like there was ever anything waiting for him, the only thing he had to look forward to was Armageddon, so this hellish existence could end, the worst part about it all though, was being alone, even in the darkest of times in his life Kyuubi had always been there to talk to, even if he wasn't always the most positive of people to talk with, now the Kyuubi's soul, being much more evil than his own, had been cast to hell when he died, and he was truly and utterly alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, you could imagine his surprise when, while through the woods, completely alone, a voice spoke to him, from everywhere at once, and yet from no where.

"_Naruto, how would you like to leave this place?" Naruto's eyes widened, he had not been spoken to since he died, and the fact that the voice was about the most soothing thing he ever heard also made him nervous._

"Who the hell is there!? And how are you talking to me?" he yelled, while looking around for the voice.

_The voice sighed "...My name is Aurora, and I regret to inform you that, I'm the reason you've been stuck here for all of this time"_

Naruto's eyes further widened "What? What do you mean you're the reason I'm stuck here?"

She sighed again _"Well, I'm better known as Kami...and well I had been lazy with my duties, leaving it up to my subordinates to decide who was worthy of entering heaven, and they did not do their jobs very well. You clearly belonged in heaven, yet they cast you out. I'm here to hopefully make up for their mistake. I have a proposition for you Naruto"_

"_If you accept, I will grant you great power"_

Naruto's jaw went slack, for the first time in a long time "What kind of proposition"

"_There were many things that went wrong in your time, like, your death for example. It never should have even happened, along with many other things. So what would happen is I would send you back, all the way to your time, and you would absolve these 'problems' and live your life as you wish"_

Naruto chuckled "So let me get this straight, you're going to send me back to my time, and all I have to do is take care of some problems? Sounds easy enough, I'm game"

The voice returned once again _"Fantastic! Well, brace yourself, here we go"_

Naruto suddenly felt an extreme feeling of vertigo and nausea, and he blacked out a moment later. Which just proved something was happening, he hadn't slept in thousands of years.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around him and his eyes widened, he was lying in a training ground in Konoha, and he was little again! But the most startling thing of all, was that he was alive! He could touch, and smell things again, and he couldn't help but start crying. After all of that time dead and alone, it was over, it was finally over.

Before he got to think long though, Kami's voice came to him again _"Welcome back to the world of the living Naruto, you're a demi-god now, you wield tremendous power and influence. You answer only to me"_

Naruto's jaw went slack "A-A Demi-god?"

The voice came again _"Yes, you're immortal now, completely unkillable, no wound is to grave, no time to long, you will live forever, unless you ask me specifically to send you away that is. As a god, your powers are literally as extreme as you can imagine them to be, you can do anything, bend the laws of physics themselves if you wish. But before I get you involved in your new job, take some time to get used to being alive, decide what you want to do from here on."_

Naruto smirked, she told him she'd grant him power, but that was amazing "Umm, when exactly are we? I mean, I'm twelve-ish again, but that could easily be a lot of different time, so can I get like an exact point in time?"

The voice giggled _"To be perfectly precise, it is the morning of your final exam at the Shinobi Academy, my first objective for you is, to kill Mizuki, I don't care how or when, just make sure he's dead before this day is out"_

Naruto nodded once again "Sounds simple enough Kami, I'll see to it that it's done"

"_Don't call me Kami, use my name, Aurora"_

Naruto winced slightly from the town, she sure was a 'business at business time' type of person...thing...whatever she was. "Alright, sorry about that, Aurora"

Naruto stood up from the ground and frowned, he missed being his full height of six foot one already. "So, if it's the morning of the exams I need to get to the Academy"

He started jogging towards the Academy when he remembered something "Oh yeah, I'm a demi-god now, I bet I can do something about this" 'damn, I need to stop talking out loud, talking to myself for all those years is going to get me in the nut house now...'

He closed his eyes and mentally looked over all of Konoha, he looked at the Academy 'no one should be there yet, good' he nodded, more to himself and he instantly vanished, only to reappear outside of the Academy in that same second. He saw the old swing that he used to sit on thousands of years ago, he walked over to it and sat down on the old peeling wood seat.

He merely sat there, thinking back over his child hood, he was going to need all of those memories before long. Eventually students started to show up, and Iruka showed up too, Naruto chose this time to go into the classroom.

He found his old seat and sat in it. He looked down at the desk and frowned, it was covered in engravings and doodles, presumably done by him. He sighed and swiped his hand over the desk and everything disappeared, it was instantly restored to perfect condition as if it had just been put in, in fact it looked better than any other desk in the room.

The bell eventually rang, signifying the start of class. Iruka stepped before them all, he was about to speak when he noticed Naruto was...different. He was zoned out and staring towards the wall, but his eyes, they weren't full of their usual brightness and happy sheen. His eyes looked like they belonged to an old man, who had seen far to many evils in his days. Not to mention he wasn't smiling, Naruto _always_ smiled, then he noticed his desk was in absolutely perfect condition, his desk was in the worst condition in the room yesterday.

"Naruto"...No response "Naruto!" This time Naruto was snapped from his thoughts and locked his gaze with Iruka "What's up?"

Iruka sighed "Well, you shouldn't be zoning out at a time like this, today is an important day as you know, you should be focused on class, not about what Ramen you want for lunch" His statement enticed a roll of giggles throughout the room, but Naruto just glared at him.

"As if I would waste my time thinking about something like that now, I have more important things to do then think about Ramen. Now just continue with your speech, it's nothing important anyway"

Iruka's jaw dropped, Naruto just blatantly said he wouldn't waste his time on Ramen, and pretty much told Iruka where he could shove his comments.

He pushed Naruto's strange behavior to the back of his mind and continued "Very well, Today as you all know is the final exams, Mizuki and I will call you into the next room and will test your skills, depending on how you do you will either be granted a hitai-ite, or you will not, we will begin with Aburame Shino"

Naruto sighed, this was going to be a while. But fortunately it gave him plenty of time to think of how to handle Mizuki.

After quite a long time his turn came, right after Sasuke who just walked out with his Hitai-ite "Uzumaki Naruto, come take your test"

Naruto stood up from his seat and Sasuke smirked at him "Good luck dobe, you sure as hell need it"

Naruto really wanted to punch the son of a bitch where he stood, but he didn't know what would happen, and since he was here to fix things and not break them, he wouldn't do it. He walked past Sasuke without saying a word and walked into the next room where Iruka and Mizuki were seated behind a desk.

Naruto walked up before them and stood there and Iruka nodded "Alright Naruto, to start things off, would you henge into someone from the village?"

Naruto chuckled after a moment "Man, I haven't done anything in so long I almost forgot how to mold chakra, Henge" he disappeared in a plume of smoke, only to reveal the fourth Hokage.

Iruka nodded "Very good Naruto, now if you'd Kawarimi with anything in this room"

Naruto shrugged and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, which cleared revealing a chair. Naruto switched back with the chair and stood before the two once again.

Iruka nodded once again "Alright Naruto, last one Would you please-" He was cut off when five clones appeared around Naruto, saluted and disappeared. "How did you know I was going to ask you to make some bunshins?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged once again "Instinct I guess"

Iruka smirked, apparently accepting his answer "Well, congratulations Naruto, here is your hitai-ite" he took one of the many off of the desk before them and handed it to Naruto, they were all the same generic navy blue, Naruto took the hitai-ite and jammed it in his pocket, surprising Iruka. "Aren't you going to put it on?"

Naruto shook his head "Nah, I'm not a genin yet so no point, we still have to face our Jounins before we're real Genin, so I'll put it on when we pass that test"

Iruka's jaw dropped "H-How do you know about the secondary exams already?"

Naruto laughed "Any fool can go to the library"

Iruka regained his composure, while the secondary tests were public knowledge, he didn't expect any academy student to find out about them. "Right, well lets head back into the classroom, I have to assign everyone their teams and tell them who their Jounin sensei's are"

Naruto chuckled "I'll bet the world that I'm stuck with Sasuke and I get Sakura, and I'll further bet we get Kakashi"

Iruka's eyes widened at his spot on guess on his team, and their sensei "Well, you'll just have to wait and see like everyone else"

Naruto merely smirked and walked out of the small room ahead of the two chuunins. He walked across the room and claimed his seat between Sasuke and Sakura.

Sasuke instantly took note of him not displaying a headband anywhere and chuckled at him "So, you ended up failing anyway? You really are pathetic, dobe" Sasuke's chair suddenly became extraordinarily weak and broke apart, sending the Uchiha to the ground, and Naruto sat there laughing his ass off in his mind, it was so easy and yet so worth it.

Sasuke scowled at Naruto, somehow he just _knew_ that Naruto was responsible for his chair, he walked past him and Sakura and sat up one level in the empty desk behind Naruto.

Iruka took up his spot in the front center of the room and cleared his throat "Very well, congratulations on all passing the final exams, Tomorrow morning those who passed the exam will return to find out who their teammates are, and who their sensei is. Until then, have a good afternoon"'

With that said, the majority of the class poured out of the class like the bunch of twelve year olds that they were, Naruto being one of the few who stayed behind, he had business to take care of with Mizuki, so he followed him when he left the academy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About twenty minutes later Naruto followed Mizuki to a local Shinobi bar, he already knew what he was going to do, he needed to have a reason to kill Mizuki after all, he couldn't just walk up to him and slaughter him in cold blood.

Naruto walked up to Mizuki in the bar and tapped him on the shoulder.

Mizuki turn around and frowned, it was the Kyuubi brat. "What do you want? You graduated already"

Naruto adopted a very hopeful looking expression "Well, now that I'm a real Shinobi, I was wondering if you knew anyway for me to train quickly? Or get any kind of advantage"

Mizuki grinned from ear to ear 'The brat is practically handing me his head on a silver platter!' "Yeah sure Naruto, I know a fantastic way for you to get incredibly strong and really fast too! But, we can't talk about it here, don't want everyone knowing after all. Meet me outside in a minute"

Naruto smirked and nodded, then turned and walked out of the bar to wait for Mizuki.

True to his word a little over a minute later Mizuki walked out of the bar and over to Naruto, he slung an arm over Naruto's shoulder and pulled him in close and started talking to him in a hushed manner "Alright Naruto, there's this scroll in the Hokage tower, it's filled with powerful jutsu's. All you have to do is take this scroll and meet me out in the forest outside of Konoha, and I'll help teach you the techniques, you'll be the strongest genin ever in no time flat"

Naruto grinned "Alright Mizuki-sensei, I'll meet you out in the woods in say...thirty minutes"

Mizuki nodded and let go of Naruto "Alright then, good luck. I'll see you in the woods"

Naruto nodded and ran off towards the Hokage tower, and Mizuki headed off towards the forest surrounding Konoha, laughing evilly the whole way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Thirty minutes later and Naruto had the scroll in his possession, and he was ready to 'train' with Mizuki.

Naruto arrived in the forest with the scroll strapped to his back, he walked into a small clearing and Mizuki was there waiting for him. When Naruto walked into the clearing with the scroll on his back Mizuki broke into a maniacal laugh.

"You actually got the scroll, and brought it here? Well I suppose I underestimated you slightly, either way now I will become even more of a hero to Konoha, now I'm going to kill the demon, and I'll even be able to give the scroll to Orochimaru-sama like he requested. Before I kill you, do you know why all the villagers call you a demon?"

Naruto smirked "Yes, actually, I do. But it's nothing to worry about. I'm going to let you in on a little secret today. The Kyuubi is gone, dead and gone, dwelling in hell now, it died thousands of years ago, it died the day I died. Now I'm back, and I'm here under Kami's order, that order is your death traitor, prepare to die"

Naruto extended his arm, as if he were holding something and a a longsword materialized in the palm of his hand(Think Kusanagi) He leveled his gaze at Mizuki and smirked "Sorry, but I'm not in the mood for a big flashy fight, so your death will be swift, like Kami's wrath"

Mizuki reacted most people would when a thirteen year old tells them they are a servant to Kami, who passed away over a thousand years ago and was brought back to life, he threw his head back and blatantly laughed.

But his laughter quickly become a shrill scream as Naruto appeared in front of him and jammed the sword stright through his abdomen. His scream was quickly silenced though as Naruto twisted the blade in his stomach and wrenched it up through his chest, ripping Mizuki apart from abdomen to his throat. With his heart destroyed his scream ended instantly, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and blood sprayed violently from the fatal wound, bathing Naruto and his jumpsuit crimson.

Kami's voice came to Naruto once again _"Good job Naruto, though he was but the first of many in your career. For now, bring his traitorous corpse back to your village, his soul has already been consumed by hell"_

Naruto smirked and nodded, he shifted the scroll on his back so it wouldn't get bloody and lifted Mizuki's corpse off the ground and threw it over his shoulder and he once again faded away into nothingness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He really wasn't looking forward to this explanation, but it had to happen. He hadn't even seen the old man since he'd come back, let alone all the new changes he would have seemed to 'undergone' overnight.

Naruto appeared just outside of Sarutobi's office, with Mizuki still slung over his shoulder, he paid no attention to the secretary who freaked out at his appearance, he knocked on the door and swung it open and walked in after receiving a grunted 'Come in'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi nearly had a heart attack when Naruto walked into his office, with the mutilated body of Mizuki slung over his shoulder, and he himself bathed in blood.

"Naruto!? What happened to Mizuki, To you!?" He yelled as he jumped up from his desk.

Naruto raised a hand in a 'halt' gesture "Mizuki, he's dead, and I'm fine. He tricked me, told me if I stole the forbidden scroll he would teach me from it."

"When I brought it to him he only declared how stupid I was, and how he was going to be even more loved for killing the demon, he also said that Orochimaru would be happy with the forbidden scroll, whoever that is. Well, he attacked me, and I killed him, that's pretty much every single thing that happened"

Sarutobi's eyes widened "M-Mizuki was a traitor? He was always so diligent and respectful, I can't believe that he was working for Orochimaru all along"

Naruto sighed and set Mizuki's dead body on the ground, leaning it against the couch in the office, where it continued to bleed out on the floor. "Yeah, unfortunately a traitor is always the one who seems the least likely to be a traitor"

Sarutobi turned his attention away from the late traitor, and back to Naruto. "Now that the Mizuki matter has been sorted out, would you mind telling me what has happened to you Naruto? Your attitude has completely changed, virtually overnight"

Naruto sighed "I can't really explain it, I don't know if you'd call it a revelation, but my outlook on everything just...changed yesterday, I realize now, that if I plan on living long in this world, then I need to take things seriously, this is a life and death business after all"

Sarutobi rubbed his temples with his fingers "I'm going to miss the old, happy-go-lucky you, but you're right. It's probably for the best if you took things in a more mature manner, especially now that you're a genin"

Naruto smirked "Well, I guess it's a good thing that this change happened than? If not, who knows I might not have been able to take out Mizuki"

Sarutobi groaned, "Yes indeed, we have one other problem still though, we've got a dead traitor, a stolen forbidden scroll, and no way to explain any of it"

Naruto smirked "You really couldn't think of something to explain it? Make a new addition to the bingo book, B rank, known as Divine Fury. Fairly simple explanation, Mizuki betrayed Konoha and stole the forbidden scroll, Divine Fury showed up and took care of him and returned the scroll"

Sarutobi quirked an eyebrow "Divine Fury?"

Naruto chuckled and headed for the door, "It sounds cool, if you want to, you can list me in the book, then just put that as an alias, I think it sounds cool. Anyway, I'll see you around Jiji" He then slipped out the door before Sarutobi could question him further.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I will now assign you to your teams, and your sensei's, starting with Team 7. Naruto you were spot on by the way, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. You three will make up Team seven, and your Jounin sensei will be, as you guessed Naruto, Hatake Kakashi"

"Team eight will consist of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Shino Aburame. Your sensei will be Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team nine is still in active rotation under Maito Gai."

"Team Ten will consist of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akamichi Chouji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma"

"Your new Jounin sensei should all be here within the next forty-five minutes to pick you up for your first team meeting, good luck to all of you in the world of Shinobi. I myself am going to take my leave now"

Naruto sighed as he remembered how Kakashi was so late for their first meeting, and every single one after that. So he closed his eyes, laid his head down on his desk and removed his soul from his body. being a god had it's advantages of course, like the ability to come and go from his body as he pleased.

Everyone in the room that had been looking in his direction had been extremely freaked out when all of a sudden Naruto put his head down on his desk, and a ghostly blue essence began to drift out of his nose, mouth, and closed eyes. The freaky essence coalesced as a blue cloud that took the shape of Naruto and it drifted off through the walls of the Academy, they were all deeply freaked out by it, and no one dared to touch his body to find out if he were alive, though if they had checked his body he would have had no pulse, no breathing...no signs of life at all. After all, without his soul in place, his body stops functioning.

Naruto floated through the village as a soul, quite happy with the ability to fly as this new astral form. He reacquainted himself with everything in the village, after all it wouldn't be good for someone who supposedly lived there his whole life didn't know where everything was.

It took him almost all of the two hours to get everything back in place in his mind, but the task was done with a few minutes to spare, so he went back to his body quickly and rejoined with it.

Sakura and Sasuke(Though he'd never admit it) were quite unnerved when the ghostly form of Naruto drifted back in through the wall of the building and merged with his body once again, when it finished entering his body his eyes snapped open and he took a sharp inhale of breath, as if he had just come back from the dead.

Sakura asked the needed question, since Sasuke never would, and they were the only two people left in the class now besides Naruto. "What the hell happened Naruto? You just went silent when Iruka announced the teams, then put your head down and....well I don't know what happened but it was freaking, this ghostly green stuff came out of you and turned into a...well a you, then disappeared through the wall"

Naruto's eyes widened when Sakura explained what she saw 'So, it seems this soul form isn't invisable to people...hmm' "Well, call it an ability if you like, one only I can do it, it's like a Kekkei Genkai, except very different"

Sakura's jaw dropped slightly, as did Sasuke's, though he hid it "I never knew you had a Kekkei Genkai Naruto" Sakura replied.

Naruto sighed "I just said it's not a Kekkei Genkai, it can't be passed down, it's something only I can do, and only I will ever be able to do it, it has to do with something someone did for me, that's all I'm saying"

Sakura nodded "Oh, that certainly is weird, umm....what does your 'ability' do exactly?"

Naruto smirked "I can remove my soul from my body when I want, leaving my dead body behind, I can go through walls and such, and fly. Though it would seem as though people can seem me"

Sakura squirmed slightly in her seat "That's...really gross, and interesting"

Naruto laughed "You should see the other things I can do"

Sakura really didn't want to know what else he could do, but curiosity got the pink cat killed, so she asked anyway "So, what kind of other things can you do?"

Naruto smirked "Anything"

Sakura frowned "Oh, here I thought you were actually going to do something. You could have just said the soul thing was all you can do"

Naruto chuckled "I wasn't kidding. Anything, ask me to do something weird or impossible right now"

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him but thought for a moment "How about you just show me what you can do? I can't think of anything"

Naruto gave her a 'you're kidding?' look and swiped his hand over her desk, and instantly deeply engraved into the wood top of the desk was a message _'I can do __**anything**__'_

Sakura read the message and her jaw dropped slightly, and it hit the floor when he merely looked at his orange jumpsuit and it was instantly replaced with new clothes.

A long pure white trench coat with silver and gold flames dancing up from the bottom, on the back it read 'Kami no Konoha' in bold Gold, black trimmed letters. Under the trench coat was a truly unique silver breastplate, which was over a black long sleeved shirt. He had on baggy pure white Cargo pants with black flames licking up from the ankles, and on his feet were black steel toed boots, on his hand's were silver gloves with black metal plates on the back, which both said 'Kami' on them, sure he was throwing his title right out in the open, but no one would believe that he actually was a god anyway.

Sakura couldn't help but think 'Naruto actually looks pretty good when he's not bathed in orange'

But before anything could further progress Kakashi walked in the classroom. "Team seven? Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes" He then poofed into a cloud of smoke.

Naruto grinned and faded from existence while Sakura stared, jaw agape.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He faded back into existence on the roof, right behind Kakashi. The great part about it, was it wasn't a jutsu, so no chakra spike, so no warning. He tapped Kakashi on the back, significantly startling the cyclopean Shinobi.

Kakashi spun around and nearly fell backwards when he saw Naruto was standing behind him. Once he regained his composure he confronted him "How did you get up here, and behind me without me noticing? And so fast..."

Naruto smirked "I'm just that good"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at him, something was amiss, he wasn't even a real genin yet, and yet this kid could apparently use a transportation jutsu, and could do so while masking any chakra signature it created, that was something most Jounin couldn't do, even he himself couldn't mask his chakra signature completely when using a transport jutsu. "Where did you learn a transportation jutsu? And how did you mask it's chakra signature so well?"

Naruto chuckled, he was going to enjoy using this answer "I can do anything I want to"

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask but the two were interrupted when Sasuke and Sakura walked up the stairs onto the roof. Naruto walked over and sat next to where Sakura sat on the roof and Kakashi stepped before them.

"Right, lets get to know each other a bit better. Start with your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies, that sort of stuff, starting with you" He announced, pointing to Sakura when he finished.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei. Could you go first? We don't know anything about you after all" Sakura asked.

Kakashi nodded "Alright. My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things, and there are a few things I dislike. My dreams died many years ago, and I have a few hobbies. Ok, now you go" He said, again pointing to Sakura.

Sakura frowned "All you really told us was your name, and we knew it already. Anyway, My name is Haruno Sakura. I like Sasuke-kun. I don't like Ino-pig or being made fun of. My dream is-" glances at Sasuke and blushes "-My hobbies are sewing, and now, solving the mystery that Naruto has become"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow 'So, he's a mystery to his own classmates, interesting' "Alright, now you go" He said, pointing to Sasuke.

"Tch, Names Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much, I dislike many things. My _goal_ in life is to kill a certain person. Hobby, training"

Kakashi sighed 'He certainly is an off one' "Alright, you're up, mystery boy" he said, finally pointing to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, he couldn't remember his original answer to the question. "My names Nami-...Uzumaki Naruto, I like people who care about me, which is currently no one. I dislike people who wrong me, or the people I care about, my dream....to settle down once my crazy life is over with the women I love and maybe have a family, all assuming everything goes to plan of course. Hobbies... it used to be watching people and learning everything about everyone, now it's just to live"

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at Naruto's description, those weren't normally things a thirteen year old would have listed. Most children, even Shinobi children would be more impulsive in their decisions for a question like that. "Right...well thats all for today, tomorrow we're going to do some survival training"

Sakura paled "But, we've been doing survival training in the academy for forever"

Kakashi eye smiled "Not like this you haven't, just be at training field seven tomorrow at 8Am, and don't eat breakfast if you don't want to puke"

Naruto nodded "So we're done here then? I've got some incredibly important things to get done today"

Kakashi nodded "Yep, see you tomorrow morning" He then disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Naruto nodded once again, more to himself than anything else. "Alright I'm out of here, and eat some food tomorrow morning, Kakashi was lying(Can't spell it) he's going to use your hunger to extort you tomorrow" Naruto himself then faded away into nothingness.

The next day came quickly, and Naruto had arrived at the training ground not five minutes before Kakashi himself did, which was good because Sakura spent those five minutes instructing him on why being on time was important, instead of asking questions about him.

Kakashi appeared before the three on the bridge in a plume of smoke, Sakura quickly turned from Naruto towards him and Naruto and Sasuke both made literally no change in posture or expression. Kakashi frowned slightly beneath his mask at their lack of enthusiasm. "Well, are you all ready for your _real _test?"

Sakura nodded, and Naruto and Sasuke each offered separate, but identical grunts.


End file.
